


Senza fine

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Pensieri semplici, ma cos'altro gli resta altrimenti?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Writober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Senza fine

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** mare || **lista:** night

La differenza tra cielo e mare è netta, per Levi. Lo è appena si rende conto di ciò che rappresenta per lui: frammenti.  
Gli ricorda che Erwin è esistito in un mondo uguale, ma troppo lontano da lì. C'era stato davvero, aveva _vissuto_.  
E Levi non può fare a meno di sentire il cuore cedere un po', al pensiero che non vedrà mai quella distesa blu; non riesce a capacitarsi che non ammirerà albe o tramonti sulla spiaggia osservando l'orizzonte.  
Pensieri semplici, ma cos'altro gli resta altrimenti?  
Ma quasi riesce a vederlo, Erwin, mentre nuota sorridendo in quell'immensità senza fine.


End file.
